Paul Mask
The Paul Mask is the main antagonist of Llamas With Hats. It is a possessed mask of Paul's face who wants Carl to kill everyone in sight. He was voiced by Jason Steele, who also voiced Paul. Personality The Paul Mask is known to be pushy about Carl "completing his work". Unlike the real Paul, he enjoys it when Carl murders someone or cause chaos. History The Hand Chair Made of Faces In episode 7, Paul has moved out and Carl is beginning to show signs of mental deterioration as a result. Carl has put the Paul Mask on what appears to be a sheep to try and replace him. The sheep appears to speak gibberish, but Carl is apparently able to understand it. Carl has taken up carpentry and has made a chair in the shape of a hand, but Carl "made his art more modern by using face parts of city council members," because he disagreed with the election results. Then the "Paul-Sheep" sits down, which deeply disturbs Carl. Carl presumably killed the sheep at the end of the episode. The Mask Comes to Life In episode 9, Carl has another conversation with the Paul Mask after dismembering someone. After the Paul Mask "tells" Carl he hates him, it becomes sentient and tells him there is much to do. It soon asks what he is planning, to which Carl responds that he's just "taking things as they come". The mask tells him he's better than that, emphasizing that he is Carl. The Gore Pit In episode 10, Carl falls into his Gore Pit filled with severed limbs. The mask goes to find a light and tells Carl he's in great danger and that his work isn't yet finished. The Paul mask mentions that they need to get out because something is down there with them, but Carl says it's only the basilisk, adding that it won't bother them because it only eats Chipotle. While the Paul mask goes to find some rope, Carl reminisces about his first incident. The mask fails to find the rope, telling him he must escape on his own, and they have a conversation similar to the one from the first episode. Completion In episode 11, fifteen years have passed. Carl, now unshaven and having replaced one of his hooves with a wooden leg, has wiped out the entire population, but the mask still pushes him to "finish his work". Carl looks out over a wasteland and reflects on the many bloody deeds from his past, namely the blood vortex in Paris and the "orb thing with all the nerves that would shock people and eat their skin". Carl then tells the mask he doesn't believe he is Paul, but it denies this. Carl threatens to set out to find the real Paul, saying he won't be very happy and will be even more angry with the mask. They then continue to shout the other's name at each other. Returning to Normal In episode 12, Carl walks into Paul's apartment, now nothing but a pile of rubble, and finds his skeletal remains. Carl is saddened as he realizes his friend's death, and the Paul Mask falls silent again, confirming that Carl had been hallucinating its sentience all along. Category:Possessed Objects Category:Demon Category:Thought-Forms Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Twin/Clone Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Possessor Category:Enigmatic Category:Non-Action